Shooting Star
by KittyNom
Summary: The students of Hope's Peak Academy are eagerly awaiting their class picnic, especially Naegi. Will he be able to dance with Kirigiri? Naegiri Fluff.


"So I trust you'll be there promptly at seven o'clock?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Naegi replied.

Everybody at Hope's Peak Academy was excited for the big class picnic. There would be food, dancing, and just hanging out with friends. Ishimaru organized the whole event, Yamada drew fliers, Asahina would bring food, Kuwata and Maizono would perform on stage together, and of course, the whole thing was funded by Togami and Celes.

Naegi couldn't wait either, even though he wasn't helping out, he knew that something big was going to happen tonight. He knew that this would be his chance with Kirigiri.

He hurried home to start practicing how he was going to ask her to dance with him, and how he would react to her response. By the time he was confident in himself, it was time to get ready. He dressed up in a nice suit with a green tie, and hurried out the door.

Despite this, he was ten minutes late anyway, and knew that Ishimaru would scold him for it later. When he arrived, everybody was already eating food on the picnic blanket. He quickly made his plate and sat down next to Kirigiri, who was wearing a long black dress and black silk gloves.

"Hello Naegi, you look nice this evening." Kirigiri said.

"Thank you, you look nice too." Naegi could feel himself begin to blush.

He ate his food while making small talk with Kirigiri. He wished he had planned this part of the evening out, he had nothing to say. He could barely look her in the eye, and he could feel how red his face was after a little while.

Shortly after, Kuwata began to play his guitar, and everybody started dancing.

This was his chance. This is what he was preparing for. He took a moment to work up the courage to ask her to dance, but even so, he started out stuttering anyway.

"Ki-Kirigiri, would you like to-"

Naegi was quickly swept away by Maizono, who was wearing a short white dress accented with pink ribbons and had a large white bow on her head.

"Hi Naegi!" She said as she smiled sweetly.

"Maizono! Don't you have to be onstage with Kuwata?" Naegi just couldn't let Maizono ruin his chance to dance with Kirigiri.

"Aww, he can handle it by himself. I've been looking forward to dancing with you all night." She replied.

Naegi would have tried to slip away or make an excuse to leave, but Maizono had a death grip on his wrists, and he knew she wouldn't let him get away.

Kuwata decided he would take a break from playing after two songs, so everybody sat down on the picnic blanket again to rest.

Naegi needed the break too, after being dragged around to fast paced music by Maizono.

"Look Naegi, a shooting star." Said the blue haired girl.

He saw the beam of light in the night sky, looked up with hope in his eyes, clasped his hands together, and wished wholeheartedly.

Kuwata went back up onstage and yelled down to Maizono.

"Hey! I need you up here with me!" He said, then winked at Naegi.

"Aww, I'm coming," Maizono replied,"I'm glad I got to dance with you, Naegi," she said as she smiled sweetly, "But I think it's time you finally asked Kirigiri to dance with you," she said as she let out a small laugh.

"How did you-?" Naegi will never figure out how she knows these things.

"I can read minds," she said with a straight face, "Just kidding, I just have good intuitions," she added with a smile.

Naegi quickly made his way to Kirigiri, who was standing by herself off to the side.

"Ki-Kirigiri, would you like to dance with me?" He still couldn't get that stutter under control.

Kirigiri smiled and gave Naegi her hand.

"I'd love to." She said.

The music was slow. It was difficult for Naegi to lead, considering that Kirigiri was taller than him, even so, he silently rejoiced in his success for the night, and felt nothing but happiness.

"Naegi," Kirigiri said interrupting his thoughts, "I saw you wish on the shooting star earlier, what did you wish for?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that." Naegi replied with a little bit of embarrassment.

He glanced at her face and after a moment of silence, gave in to the purple haired girl. Though Naegi hesitated before he answered.

"It doesn't matter, it already came true." He said with a smile.

Kirigiri let out a small laugh, and kissed Naegi on the cheek.

Yes, he knew that something big was going to happen tonight.


End file.
